A number of commercially available laser processing machines include two separate axis systems, a first axis system for relatively low acceleration movement of the processing head (e.g., laser cutting head) over relatively long distances, and a second axis system for relatively high acceleration movement of the processing head in a relatively restricted space. In some cases, the two axis systems cannot operate simultaneously.
It has been proposed, e.g., in WO 2006/075209, to coordinate the two axis systems. The system disclosed in WO 2006/075209 includes a moving member that moves the processing head over relatively long distances along Cartesian axes (x, y), a pair of slides on the moving member that are configured to move the processing head over relatively short distances along Cartesian axes (u, v), and mobile balancing weights which are operatively associated with the slides. The presence of the mobile balancing weights is said to enable “a drastic reduction in the transmission of undesirable vibrations from the moving member to the supporting structure of the machine.” The mobile weights are displaced by their own actuators, separate from the actuators that drive movement of the moving member and slides, in a direction opposite to the direction of movement of the slides. Thus, the proposed laser processing machines include, in addition to the low acceleration axis and high acceleration axis systems, a separate axis system that is required to reduce vibrations during movement of the processing head.